Family
by Scoobycool9 and LuckycoolHawk9
Summary: Despite the years apart, despite the distance, Ness still considers Lucas family. ( First in a possible one-shot collection of Ness and Lucas friendship interaction)


**Lost and Found Family**

 _Two months ago. . ._

Ness was out on the beautiful morning outside of the Smash Mansion. He was sad since no one other kids that he knew were there. Yes, there were Toon Link, Pit and the Villager but he wasn't the one that he was most looking forward to again. It was him. He turned around as he heard footsteps.

"Ness, what are you doing out here?" Marth asked him, looking at the small sad kid in the red cap.

"I was just getting some sun, there is no one in there that I can say I am close with it. There is Luigi and King DeDeDe but they are older than me, I miss him. I did save him Porky," he said. He didn't expect Marth to understand what he was going through.

"I know exactly how you feel. I had a friend who still hasn't come back. He wasn't the most powerful person, but he was nice and I was close with him. His name was Roy and I miss him a whole lot Ness, but I still go on. I mean, I have hope now. You know that strange Pokémon that Pikachu and Jigglypuff were excited to see?"

Ness nodded. "Yeah, I remember him."

" His name is Mewtwo and based on what I can understand from talking with him was that he left the mansion, never expected to come back at all, but people wanted him back. People both in and out of the Smash Mansion," he added.

"You mean the gods who control us?" Ness asked, asking for confirmation about what Marth was talking about.

"Yes, them. They outcry for Mewtwo and I heard that they have been vying to bring back others. Like Roy, Lucas and some new guys. I heard that the higher up people made an announcement for a new person to come here. . Maybe Lucas was the one," Marth said, looking quite sad.

"If he is, I hope he comes back with others. It would be quite sad if he came here alone. It was how I found him before Wario shot me into the trophy. It was quite sad," Ness said, as he still hadn't quite forgiven the man for doing that to Lucas. Nobody deserved to be alone, especially Lucas who had lost his world and his twin brother. It was something that he couldn't fathom to understand.

Marth nodded. "I hope so too, the kid was always so sad. I never quite knew why," he said.

Ness looked at Marth. "He had a tough choice to make before he came here and it is still haunting him. He misses his family at the end of it all. Lucas has gone through horrible things, we all have, but it has hurt him a lot. His creators were cruel and took his brother away from him before he left nowhere. He doesn't have anyone except for me."

"I didn't know."

"No one did except me, I think I am going to go in," he said.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Ness was smiling as he saw him walk into the mansion that he couldn't help but tackle hug the little blond thirteen year old. "I missed you," Ness said.

Lucas tilted his head. "But you still had the Ice Climbers, Toon Link and Pit," he said.

"Gone, often is playing with the Pokémon and just plain weird and constantly being given tasks by his boss," Ness said, supplementing why he was indeed bored out of his mind without Lucas here.

"I didn't come alone. Some weird guy named Ryu and a friend of Marth also came with me," Lucas said.

Marth saw Roy and ran over to hug him. "I guess they were really close," Ness said.

"Yeah, like us, you did save my life back when I was ten," he said.

"You still are ten," Ness said in retort.

"Nope, I'm thirteen now. I just still look ten," he said to his friend.

"Wouldn't that make me older?"

Lucas sighed. " Ness, remember we don't age in the Smash Mansion, and you have been here since you were ten, so technically I am older," he said.

"Nope, you're still the little Lucas that I needed to save since he tripped over his shoelace," he said.

"Hey, I did pretty well on my own." Lucas was proud of his five minutes alone.

"You're whole five minutes before you encountered the trainer and his Squirtle," he said. "Plus I was the one who saved you guys along with Kirby, Luigi and King DeDeDe."

Lucas sighed. "That's always your response," he said to him.

Ness ruffled Lucas's hair a little. "It's the only one that I ever needed to win an argument about Sub-Space," he said.

Sonic rushed in and coughed. "And I saved you all from being stoned again," he said, as he sped off again.

Ness turned to look at Sonic but saw he was gone. "I swear that hedgehog is never going to let us live down that he stopped Tabuu in the end, he always remembers to bring it up," he said.

Marth walked over to them with Roy. "Roy just had an idea to help him and Lucas brush up on their skills. He proposed that we all go in a team battle with Ryu, Robin, Ike and Lucina. It might be to our advantage. '

Lucas counted on his hand. "Wait, that's eight of us. I thought the stage only supported four at a time. Also, who are Robin and Lucina?" he said.

Ness smiled. "You have much to learn about the new Smash system. We got new fighters here like Ryu and eight player team fighting; sometimes we are even called back to that sphere where we are forced to be controlled with things always slowing down. But I will explain it all."

"Good, since I am about to lose track again. What are we waiting for? Let's go and Smash!" Lucas said, following Roy and Marth. Ness smiled and rushed after them, happy to have his Lucas back for now.

 **AN: I might make this a mini Ness and Lucas series with other characters appearing. . . I definitely will write the one where Ness introduces Lucas to the new guys. I hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
